


Pure

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile">leela_cat</a>'s prompt of <i>Regulus/Narcissa</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Regulus/Narcissa_.

The party was predictable; Malfoy swanned around with his new bride on his arm like an ornament, and Narcissa feigned delight. They were ill-matched; Andy would have done better for Lucius.

 _Of course, Andy had other plans_ , Regulus thought, not at all surprised by how quickly the families had repaired the damage of his cousin's defection.

Everyone was saved now, save Narcissa. Regulus decided that perhaps he should save her, at least for awhile. He murmured something in Malfoy's ear about his Mum wanting a word with Narcissa, and then he led her upstairs.

"What is it?" she snapped, as he closed the door to his guest suite.

"Blacks stick together, that's what. Do you want him to have you first? Do you want that parvenu's hands on you before knowing what pleasure is? I want you, Cissy."

It was a speech Regulus had been practicing for some time. His heart beat hard as he waited for Narcissa's reaction; he hoped it wouldn't be laughter.

The haughtiness faded slowly from her gaze; she almost smiled. "You're a sweet boy, Reg," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him—with tongue!

It was more than he'd imagined, his first kiss, and it was perfect.


End file.
